


Time Changes Those Who Wait

by TinyButFierce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Awesome Gwaine, Awesome Phil Coulson, BAMF Merlin, Budapest, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Merlin is a SHIELD agent, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Avengers (2012), Snarky Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: Arthur, Gwen, and the Knights of the Round table return just to be taken by an unknown organization.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur opened up his eyes on a beach, staring up at the blue sky with waves lapping up onto his legs. His hand was resting on the familiar weight of Excalibur and he could feel the chain mail weighing down on him. Suddenly a loud groan sounded from his left, sitting up quickly he saw Gwaine lying on the sand blearily blinking at the sky. Arthur looked around him and lying on all sides were the Knights of the Round Table and Gwen, all of them waking up on the mysterious beach. 

Gwen sat up and stared at him, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, “Arthur?” Arthur smiled at her, “Guinevere! I was certain I would never see you again.” She went over to him and embraced her husband, “I have lived so long without you, and finally we meet again.” 

Gwaine sat up and looked around, “Okay, I’m going to voice what we all are thinking, are we dead? I clearly see people here that died before me and (I’m assuming) after me.” Leon leaned forwards, “It does not feel like we’re dead.” Lancelot smirked, “of course it doesn’t,” suddenly his smirk dropped into a frown, “I think we’re all missing something here. We have Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen, and I. Where’s Merlin?” 

They all glanced around them and saw no sign of the bumbling servant. Arthur frowned, “this isn’t right.” Gwaine opened his mouth to voice a thought when suddenly a loud booming noise sounded over the group, a large ship like object descended from the clouds towards the clearing next to the group. All of the knights grabbed their weapons and stepped into battle stances. Leon glared at the object and whispered, “What sorcery is this?” Arthur shook his head, “it’s nothing I’ve seen before.” 

The ship landed in the clearing and the bottom opened up. Dozens of people wearing completely black armor and helmets stepped out with small black objects in their hands. As they surrounded the group of knights, a man stepped out of the ship that was not armored, simply wearing a strange type of outfit, and strode towards the group. 

Arthur turned towards the man as the armored individuals made a space for him. The man walked forward and stopped in front of Arthur, “I’m Agent Phil Coulson; I’m with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

Coulson looked around at the knights, “We’ve been waiting for you for a while Arthur Pendragon. We didn’t think you would bring along this many people though.” He grinned, obviously finding himself funny. Arthur glared at him, “Do you mock my knights and I?” Coulson held up his hands, “not at all, it was simply unexpected, is all.” 

Arthur glared at the armored persons surrounding the group, “If you’ve been waiting for us, why do you have us threateningly surrounded.” Coulson nodded, “We have orders to bring you into head quarters and we didn’t know how difficult you would be. We’re simply being precautious.” Arthur frowned, “Why do you wish to bring us to your base camp? We do not respond to threats well.” Coulson sighed, “One of my superiors is very interested in you and your group, we will bring you in whether you want to or not, I’m simply offering the easier way to you.”

Arthur glanced to the side, made eye contact with his knights, and then looked back at Coulson, “We’re not known to take things the easy way, especially under threat.” As he said that, all of the knights (and Gwen) charged at the group surrounding them. Before they could swing their weapons however, all of the people around them fired the small black devices in their hands and Arthur’s entire group fell to ground thoroughly sedated. 

Coulson sighed and turned to the closest agent, “why do I always get these types of cases.” As the agent smiled at him, Coulson shook his head and strode back to the quinjet. The agents picked up each knight and moved them in the jet. As it took off, the waves of the lake lapped upon the shore and below the water the Lady of the Lake smiled. 

\------------------------------------

Arthur woke up in a type of cell that he had never seen before. Completely surrounded by glass and staring out into what appeared to be a corridor made of metal. He frowned at the materials but put it out of his mind as Guinevere stirred next to him. She opened her eyes as the other knights woke up as well. Gwaine was the first to speak, “Well. It appears as if our battle tactic did not work. Note to self, when surrounded by potential sorcerers, do not charge.” 

Percival snorted and leaned back against the wall. Lancelot stood up and tapped the glass. He frowned, “this material is surprisingly strong, and I do not believe that we will be able to break through it.” A voice sounded from the other side of glass belonging to the same agent that had taken them down the first time. Arthur strode up to the wall, attempting to look intimidating. Coulson simply lifted an eyebrow, “I did tell you that we would bring you in the easy way or the hard way.” 

Arthur glared at him, “well you have us know. What do you want from us?” Coulson continued to lift his eyebrow, “oh, it’s not me that wants anything from you.” Arthur put his hands on his waist, “who does then?” Coulson dropped his lifted eyebrow, “Director Emrys, he’s in charge of the more… supernatural sides that S.H.I.E.L.D has their eyes on.” 

Lancelot stood up behind Arthur, “did you just say Emrys?” Coulson glances at him, “why yes I did.” Arthur looked over at Lancelot, “do you know something about this?” Lancelot frowned, “I knew someone whose more hidden name was Emrys, but he wouldn’t kidnap us like this.” 

Arthur frowned at Lancelot, “did I know him?” Lancelot laughed, “very well, yes.” Gwaine spoke up from the corner, “Just tell us Lancey, if we’ve been captured by someone we know, we have a right to know who it is.” Lancelot frowned, “I made a promise to him.” Arthur walked over to Lancelot, “please, we need to know.” Lancelot closed his eyes and took a breath, “I’m sorry Arthur, I can’t.” 

Arthur inhaled sharply, as he was about to berate the knight in front of him an incredibly familiar voice sounded from behind him. “My goodness Lancelot, I would have assumed you would have told them by now. After all this time has passed I had thought you would place your king first.” 

Arthur spun around and his heart dropped and leaped at the same time. Coulson moved out of the man’s way with a quiet “sir,” and blended into the background. As the man moved forward towards where the group was being kept, Leon spoke the one name that they were all thinking, “Merlin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

 

Arthur stepped backwards at the sight of his best friend. Merlin was wearing the same type of clothing as the Agent who had brought them in. On his waist was one of the black devices that had taken out the knights in the clearing. The young man had an aura around his slightly older visage that confused Arthur. His friend seemed so different from the one he had talked to on the beach, clutching each other as Arthurs last breath rushed through him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow as Gwaine stalked forward angrily, “Merls, my man, what…, why did you capture us.” Merlin sighed, “I was helping some associates with a problem in the city, I had to send Agent Coulson to get you instead, I do apologize for the way you we’re brought in. Phil has a flair for the dramatic.” Merlin turned towards the Agent, “that reminds me, the Avengers are in debriefing right now and it appears as if Steve and Tony are having another spat, you might want to go deal with that.” The Agent smirked and wandered off.

Merlin smiled as he left, “well now that we’re alone. How are you guys doing?” Everyone stared at him incredulously. Leon stepped forward, “Do you mind explaining what’s going on?” Merlin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “That would take a while; I can give you the summary though.” Arthur gestured for him to continue.

Merlin nodded, “After Arthur died, I burnt his body over the Lake of Avalon. All of the prophecies stated that he was going to return when Earth needed him again. I was content to wait. As those of you who were alive after Arthur death know, I never did go back to Camelot. Instead I wandered around for a very long time, a few thousand years, I’m not entirely sure at this point.”

At all of the stares he received, Merlin eyes light up with a realization, “oh that’s right, not all of you know. I have magic, there were prophecies made about me, and according to them and the evidence I’ve seen so far, I am immortal.” He waved off all of the open mouths, “I’m giving you the quick explanation don’t look at me like that. Anyways, after a few thousand years, I ended up being approached by S.H.I.E.L.D.; they had picked up weird readings around me and decided to take me in. Long story short, I ended up joining because I was moderately bored and now I’m the director of the more supernatural side of things.”

Arthur stared at his friend with a feeling of dismay. He had changed so much, no longer was he the subservient (or rather not depending on your opinion) manservant. Merlin was now a director of some large organization with people following his commands. The dark haired man glanced at all of the knights with an unreadable expression on his face.

As per usual, Gwaine interrupted the silence, “Look, Merlin. You’re one of my best friends and I could care less if you had magic. I think I can speak for us all when I say that I would trust you whether or not you had magic.” Merlin smiled at his friends as all of the knights nodded in assent. Gwaine grinned and looked around, “well that’s all well and good but Merls, you haven’t actually let us out yet.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, “oh that’s right! Sorry guys.” He walked forward and pressed his hand to the glass wall, a click was heard and the wall slid back, letting the knights out. Gwen was the first to move, surging forward to embrace Merlin. She rested her head on the man’s shoulder, “I missed you so much.” Merlin smiled, “I missed you too.” He looked up at the group, “I missed all of you.”

Letting go of Gwen he went up to Arthur and pulled him into a fierce hug, “You left me clotpole.” Arthur laughed, “Well I’m back now, and you seem to be doing well for yourself.”

Merlin stepped back and grinned at all of them. “I’m doing very well, especially now that you’re here. The prophecies said that you would come back at the time of Albion’s greatest need. We’ve been planning for you.”

Arthur frowned, “why is now the time?” Merlin half smiled, “a lot of people with, shall we say… advanced abilities have recently been surfacing, some magical, some mechanical, others from non-Earth origins. Some of these people are coming out as protectors, trying to help the people. Others, a large amount of others, are appearing with more malicious intentions.” Merlin shook his head, “we’ve assembled teams of the more benevolent powered individuals but they’re spread thin.”

Arthur smiled, “I take it this is where we come in?” All the knights grinned at each other and chorused in agreement. Merlin grinned as well, “Exactly, it might take some adjustment for you to get used to the time period and certain weapons but I think we’ve got you covered on the weapons front.” Arthur swatted Merlin on the shoulder, “what do you know about weapons?”

Merlin looked down at a flat device that he pulled out of his pockets and continued speaking to the group. “I’m not the one who designed them, but I’ll get the person who did to show you them.” Arthur looked down confused at the object in Merlin’s hand. “What? What is that?” The object seemed to be glowing with an unnatural light and various writing and symbols were going across the surface based on what Merlin was doing with his hands.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and gestured with the device, “this is a phone, it’s a uh… communication device. It’s not magical; actually, the person who made your weapons is the developer for these. He sells them, and lots of other things like them. He’s one of the people that are classified as enhanced through mechanical means.” Merlin smirked at the knights, “He’s probably the closest thing you can get to a king these days, being one of the richest people in the world certainly helps.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Are we going to have problems?” Merlin laughed, “A lot of people have problems with him but we’ve always gotten along.” Gwaine nodded, “If you can get along with him, I’m sure princess here can.”

Arthur turned and glared at Gwaine while Gwen and the rest of the knights laughed. While they all exchange the familiar banter, Merlin was texting on his phone.

_Project Round Table is under way. Can you come in to show them the ropes?_

_-M.E._

The recipient of the texts responded quickly. Merlin lifted up the phone and read the text while Gwaine playfully pushed Percival around. Arthur glanced in his direction and looked at the device carefully, assessing what Merlin has claimed was not magic.

The response appeared across the screen.

_On my way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Can you guess who's on their way?  
> Leave kudos and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

Merlin led everyone through low gray corridors until they entered a large room with blank walls, in the middle of the room stood a man with his back to the door. He was wearing the same type of clothing as Merlin and Agent Coulson but it seemed to be of a higher quality. The man turned around with a smirk on his face, Arthur noted that the man had an interestingly styled shave and tinted glasses that rested over deep brown eyes. The man placed his hands on his hips and grinned at Merlin, “well well well, if it isn’t Gandalf and the Fellowship of the Ring stunt doubles.” 

Arthur frowned at the man, “are you mocking my knights and I?” The man’s eyebrows rose, “oh dear god it’s Captain America and Thor’s love child.” Before Arthur could retort to what he assumed was an insult Merlin interrupted, “I’d like to introduce you all to Tony Stark, he created all of the equipment that you’ll be using. Tony, behave.” 

Stark raised his hand to his chest and scoffed, “when have I not behaved? I’ve always just been my beautiful self.” Merlin raised an eyebrow and Stark smirked at him, “fine. Anyways, you introduced me, what about this lovely ensemble of second rate Shakespeare actors?” 

Merlin went around and pointed out each of the knights one by one, “First is Arthur Pendragon and next to him is Guinevere, the King and Queen of Camelot. After them are Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Gwaine.” Tony smiled and walked up to Gwaine, offering his hand and stepping a little closer than a normal interaction would be, “hey, let me know if you ever need someone to… show you around the 21st century. I’m your guy for that.” He winked at the knight and (much to Arthur chagrin) Gwaine grinned right back at him, “I’ll probably take you up on that offer.”

Merlin scowled at the two, “anyways, Tony, you were going to show them what you’ve put together.” Stark clapped his hands together and grinned, he pulled out his phone and tapped come sort of code into it. To all of the knight’s amazement, the walls in the room they were standing in lifted up to reveal ranks of various armor and weaponry. Slots in the floor opened up to reveal seating and control panels. Leon looked around and gasped, “Sorcery.” Stark raised an eyebrow, “not sorcery, science. I think you should look at your pal Merlin for the magic.” 

Arthur shook his head at the displays surrounding them. Stark grinned at him, “Every single one of these armors is specifically tailored to each knight, thanks to Gandalf’s memory.” Elyan raised his hand, “can I ask an important question here? Why do you keep calling Merlin Gandalf and us… other things?” 

Tony frowned at the knight and then sighed, “oh no, more people from the past who won’t understand my references.” 

Merlin laughed, “Get over it Stark, and keep explaining what all of this is.” Tony glared at the warlock, “fine. Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, all of these armors are the highest tech and most impenetrable that I could create. They are also modeled after your original medieval designs so they’re more comfortable for you. Weaponry wise, the swords that I’ve crafted are made out of synthesized vibranium which is the strongest material available. As you advance to more modern day weaponry we can switch it up a bit. For now we’ll stick with what you’re comfortable with. In regards to Gwen, can I call you Gwen? You can see that the control panel in here is equipped with very advanced technology. Merlin has told me that after Arthur’s death, Queen Guinevere became quite the tactician, therefore this, my friends, is going to be the head of your operation. From here, Gwen will be able to monitor everything happening to you and the situations in the area. She will have control over most of the operation. Along with the control center, you may have noticed that the furniture is arranged in a circle because I’m cliché. Get it, knights of the … round table.” 

As the engineer grinned at the assembled group in front of him almost all stared at him with disappointed faces about the terrible joke. Gwaine however laughed loudly and everyone directed their disappointment at the knight. 

Stark started speaking again, “Aside from the furniture arrangements which, if you don’t like my design you can change, I think that’s about it.” Stark looked down at his phone as Arthur started speaking, “Mr. Stark, I don’t know how we can thank you for all that you’ve done, even the… interesting furniture choices.”

Stark continued to look down at his phone, “no problem. I’m sure Merlin can show off how to use the stuff. Let me know if you ever have questions.” 

Gwaine walked up to Tony as he began striding towards the door, all the rest of the group could hear as the two walked out of the room was Gwaine saying, “so, Merlin tells me you’re the closest to a King you can get these days. Wanna show me your castle?” The two disappeared into the corridor as Lancelot shook his head, “such a flirt.” Elyan laughed, “well it seems to have worked.” 

Arthur walked up to the rows of armor and everyone but Merlin followed him to inspect the equipment. Agent Coulson reappeared and went to talk to the warlock, “Should I write up in the report that operation Round Table is a go?” 

Merlin smiled and looked at the agent, “it’s only just beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep writing this thanks to lots of support!

Arthur sat in a room made out of the same material decorating whatever base they were situated in. Gwen had stayed behind to learn some more about the things that the man Gwaine had left with called “science.” To Arthur it looked nothing like what Gaius had done, more like what various sorcerers had flaunted. 

Arthur stood up and wandered around the room, walking past the furniture that was obviously intended to make it more homely but failed. He sighed and laid back down on the bed. His thoughts wandered to Merlin. He wasn’t sure if he knew his friend anymore. Even though they had all voiced their approval of the fact that he had magic it still stung. Looking closer at the reactions, all but Gwaine and Lancelot had shifted their pose to more of a battle stance. Arthur himself wasn’t sure if he was fine with the reveal.

Nothing made sense to Arthur anymore. The blond put his hands over his face and groaned again. Having nothing to do always got on his nerves. As he laid there on the bed a knock sounded from the other side of the door. Arthur sat up and cautiously padded to the door. Upon opening it, another blond man was standing there. Dressed in what seemed to be casual clothes, different than what Merlin had been wearing, the man was a little taller than Arthur and was almost perfectly muscular.

The blond cleared his throat and offered his hand to Arthur, “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers. Coulson told me to come down here to talk to you. All I know is that you’re also in the wrong time period.” Arthur shook the man’s hand suspiciously, “Apparently.” Steve flashed a blinding smile, “I think I can help with that.”

* * *

 

Tony and Gwaine sat in Stark’s living room. The billionaire had flown from the SHIELD base back to his tower in New York. Not a very long flight by Tony’s standards but the knight had just gone along with it. 

Gwaine was describing how they had been brought in by SHIELD and Tony laughed at the description of Coulson. “You’re not the only people he’s done that to. He once threatened to taser me and then watch super nanny with me drooling in the carpet.” Gwaine laughed even though he didn’t get the reference. 

They sat in silence for a moment until Gwaine raised his head and asked a more serious question, “what can you tell me about Merlin? I’m worried about him.” Tony frowned and took a sip of his drink, “Merlin is the most powerful magic user I’ve ever met. I’ve worked with a lot of them but he puts them all to shame. The first time I met him he got super angsty and told me that I reminded him of someone he failed. I’m assuming that was you. Overall that man is just a mess. He portrays a strong front and most people don’t see behind it. I think that he just missed all of you. When he was around you was one of the first times I’ve seen him honestly smile. I think that all of you will do him good.”

Gwaine nodded but then squinted at Tony, “I feel like you’re leaving something out.” The billionaire sighed and swished his drink around, “I am. Look, since I met Merlin I’ve classified him as friend and I’m worried that the others will hurt him. I’m not worried about you but looking at the other knights made me concerned. I know that they said they accepted his magic but their body posture had underlying tension that not many would notice.” Gwaine nodded, “I’ll have to keep an eye on that.” 

The knight then changed the conversation, “So I hear that you’re on another team that fights evil. What’s your power?”

* * *

 

Merlin sat in his office and reviewed footage of the knights testing out the equipment. So far only Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, and Leon had worked with them. Gwaine had wandered off with Tony (no surprises there) and Arthur had retired to his room. The knights seemed to pick up on the new weights of the weapons and armor and were using them flawlessly. 

The warlock closed the window on his computer and spun around to look outside. The sun was just about to set and the golden glow coming from the horizon illuminated the landscape. Seeing his friends reactions to the technology around him made him realize how much he had become accustomed to the time. The view out of his window always reminded him of what had once been his norm, forests stretching until you came across the occasional town. It was probably best not to let the group leave the base until they had gotten a little more accustomed to the time. 

A throat suddenly cleared behind him and Merlin spun around to face the intruder. The Black Widow stood there staring at him with one eyebrow raised. She smirked at him, “Did I scare you warlock?” Merlin glared at her, “naturally not.”

The russian strode over to his desk at sat down in the chair across from him, “I hear that project round table has been enacted. Are they going to give you any trouble?” Merlin frowned at the assassin, “Why would they give me any trouble?” Natasha stared at him, “did you not notice… ah. I see.” 

The warlock narrowed his eyes at her, “what aren’t you telling me?” Natasha simply smiled, “oh, it’s not that big of a deal. I was just noticing how well Stark and that longer haired knight got along.” Merlin smiled at her, “Ah yes. I predicted that, don’t worry we won’t have any trouble from that.” 

The assassin stood and started to walk towards the door. As she was exciting she turned to Merlin and said, “That was all I needed.” Merlin shook his head at her retreating figure and sat back down at his desk.

Outside of the Warlock’s office two assassins met each other. Clint looked at the Russian as she delicately closed the door. He frowned at her expression, “Are we going to have a problem?” She turned to look at the archer, “Well, the director certainly doesn’t notice that there is a problem in the first place." 

She smiled dangerously at Clint.

"And I know exactly how to solve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep me writing. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warlock protection squad goes into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a new chapter! Yay!

Tony looked down to a buzz coming from his phone. He glanced at the text as Gwaine sat at the barstool eating vast amounts of cereal. The knight raised an eyebrow, “Who’s it from?” Tony snorted, “It’s from the more dangerous of the assassin twins. I appears as if your friend Merlin is entirely unaware of the uneasiness of the the others knights around him. She has a plan, and we’re part of it.” Gwaine set down his spoon and grinned at the billionaire, “Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Gwen played with the controls that were in front of her. She had been told how to use each of them the day before and now she was just practicing with them. Arthur had spent most of the night outside of their bedroom talking with someone named Steve. Gwen had politely bid them both goodnight and gone to bed. She slept uneasily, her thoughts consistently turning to Merlin. Merlin had been her friends for years and he had magic. How could it be so bad? He did seem to have changed though, and she wasn’t as certain about that.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she gracefully turned around. Standing in front of her was a women wearing clothing she would never have expected to see anyone wear in public. The redhead stared at her as Gwen reminded herself that she was in a different time period and that manners were still a thing of necessity. The former Queen smiled and stood up, “hello, I’m Guinevere but you may call me Gwen if you wish.” 

The redhead smiled at her, “It’s nice to meet you Gwen. My name is Natasha Romanoff, codenamed Black Widow. I’m a member of the Avengers and a friend of Merlin.” Gwen smiled at Natasha, “It’s always nice to meet a friend of Merlin, what can I do for you?” 

The assassin smiled, “it’s actually about Merlin that I’m here. I noticed that many of you seemed uncomfortable with him and his magic. We’re talking to each of you to ensure that it won’t be a problem. Don’t worry, he doesn't know about any of this.”

Gwen put her hand to her mouth, “I didn’t realize that we were being hostile. I know that personally I don’t really mind about his magic, I’m just worried about how different he seems now.” 

The redhead nodded, “Rightly so. He’s been away from you for centuries, he’s going to have changed. Don’t worry though, I’m sure that everything will be fine after all of you get adjusted. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other knights to talk to.”

* * *

 

Gwaine walked into a room where Lancelot and Percival were sparring each other. The two knights stopped and turned towards the dark haired knight. Lancelot smiled, “Gwaine! We were worried that you were never going to come back.” The knight in questioned grinned, “Don’t worry, Tony and I have everything worked out. That’s not what I’m here for though.” 

Lancelot looked at Gwaine in confusion, “What are you here for then?” Gwaine smiled, darkly this time, “Well, I’m just here to check that both of you will be okay with Merlin. Some other members of the newly formed warlock protection squad noticed some underlying hostility.”

Lancelot nodded, “My trust has aligned with Merlin’s since the first time we met. You can rely on my friendship.” Percival chimed in, “I have history with the druids and Merlin has my trust.” 

The trio smiled at each other as Gwaine started to speak, “Good. I knew you two would be easy. Can I join in for the spar?” At the other knight affirmation he winked, “Take it easy though, I’m a little sore from last night.”

Lancelot sighed as Gwaine snickered, “Or am I? You’ll never know. It’s a mystery.”

* * *

 

Tony walked into a smaller room filled with only Steve Rogers and Arthur Pendragon, still talking to each other. The billionaire narrowed his eyes, “Well if it isn’t Capsicle talking to the King of the Britons.”

Rogers looked up and sighed, “What do you want Tony?” The billionaire turned towards the super soldier, “I need to talk to the leader of the knights who say Ni and you’re not necessary for this conversation.” 

Arthur glared at Stark, “Anything you can say to me you can say to Steve as well.” Tony laughed, “Wow, for a King you surely have become friends with the symbol of democracy quite fast.” Steve snapped at the billionaire, “Get to it Stark.”

Stark rolled his eyes, “jeez louise, so much hostility. Anyways, I’m here to talk to you about our mutual friend Merlin. Some of us noticed that there was some hostility running amok amongst in reference to the reveal of his magic. Those of us who would consider him a friend are going around and making sure that that is not the case.” The billionaire looked directly at the King, “Can you tell me honestly that you hold no adverse feelings toward our favorite warlock.”

Arthur gulped, “no.” 

Tony nodded and turned towards the door, “think over that response and know that there are those of us who would protect Merlin over you. You’re not King anymore, I surely didn't vote for you.”

* * *

 

Elyan and Leon were walking down the hallway when they were stopped by two figures. The first was a man with a strange looking bow slung across his back and the second was a woman wearing clothing that made both knights blush and look away.

Leon took off his jacket and handed it to the woman, “My Lady, you must be cold, do take my jacket if you wish.” Natasha took the jacket and looked at it with a raised eyebrow, “hey Clint, you’re the one wearing a tank top, you want this.” 

Clint gasped, “of course! I’m wearing a knight's jacket how cool is this!” The archer slipped on the jacket and grinned like a child who had just seen a unicorn. 

The two knights stared in astonishment at the exchange as Natasha suddenly stepped forward, flipped Leon onto the ground, and held him down while glaring at the stunned knight. Clint pointed an arrow at Elyan who held his hands up and backed against the wall. 

Natasha growled at both men, “We noticed that you held some hostility to our friend Merlin. We’re here to make sure that it won’t happen again.” 

Elyan made a slight squeak noise as Natasha glared at him, “nope, no problems from me.” Clint released him and he ran down the corridor towards where he knew Gwen was. 

Leon stayed pinned to the ground in a battle of wills, “As long as Merlin is not a threat to my King I will do nothing.” The assassin snorted and spoke into his ear, “As long as you’re a threat to Merlin we’ll treat you as such.” 

Natasha raised herself from the floor as Leon scooted back and into a sitting position. She turned her back on the knight and started walking down the corridor. Clint glanced at Leon coughing on the floor, “I’m gonna keep the jacket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos keep me writing. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle is fought. A friendship is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long! I've been really busy and have had terrible writers block.  
> I'm here now!  
> Hope you like it. :)

The Avengers and the Knights of the Round Table stood in a briefing room as Director Fury glared his one eye at all of them. Merlin lurked in the background and visually assessed the situation.

The plan was to do a test run to see how the two groups might work together and a situation had just presented itself.

SHIELD had detected a new group of supervillains that were setting up shop in rural New York. They had already committed a few felonies and provided a low threat rating for a team up test run. 

The teams glanced at each other in silence. Fury stared at them in proportional silence. 

Gwaine raised a tentative hand and waited for the director to call on him.

“I have a plan. What if we just attack?”

Tony laughed loudly from the background as Steve groaned. Fury sighed and responded, “Just for that the test pairing will be you and Stark.”

* * *

 

The billionaire and the knight cruised through the forest in upstate New York. Tony had gotten out one of his nicest cars so that everything would go according to plan. The knight was dressed in modern day clothing with his sword thrown under a blanket in the back seat and the billionaire had various technologies ready to be used.

The shielded from sight cameras that were following them so that the teams could see how it went drifted behind the speeding car.

As planned, the car had a “malfunction” right in front of the base that they had found. Tony got out of the car and “worked” on the engine without looking at what was going on around them. Gwaine stood next to him with his arms crossed. He surreptitiously glanced around, being the lookout but not appearing to be one. 

Seeing a figure near them he whispered to Stark that someone was approaching. 

As he got closer the figure suddenly leaped forward and grabbed the knight, holding a knife to his throat as Tony backed up with his hands in the air.

The figure smiled at the billionaire, “well isn’t this just a nice coincidence. You know Stark, we were planning on getting you somehow and look at this, you just appear outside of our house. It’s almost a sign.”

Tony grimaced and slowly lowered his hands, “I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.” 

The villain smiled again and pressed the knife closer to Gwaine's throat, “no. You’ll do what we ask, and your boy-toy won’t be harmed.”

Tony lowered his hands all the way and made eye contact with Gwaine. The knight winked at him and Tony matched the villains smile and started to clap. 

“Good show, but you did make two mistakes.”

The villain glanced around nervously as the billionaire continued.

“You showed up by yourself, and you didn’t stop to think that I protect my people.”

After his words the villain dropped to the ground and screamed in terrible pain. Tony looked at the knight, “I thought I turned the pain meter down?” The knight grinned as he reached for his sword and his armour, “I turned it up, that knife was uncomfortable.”

The two heroes quickly cuffed the villain and turned to the base where a group of villains were swarming out of the door. Stark’s red and gold armour surrounded him and he took to the skies. 

With Gwaine gracefully fighting on the ground and Tony flying in the air they quickly took down all of the villains. Cuffing all of them together they tied them to a tree for the SHIELD containment vehicle to show up and headed into the base. 

All but one of the rooms had nothing suspicious in it. The one that did made both of the uneasy. 

Tony picked up a piece of paper off the floor and Gwaine found various little knick knacks scattered throughout the room.

After a quick glance at the paper Tony stared at Gwaine in shock. The knight looked up and tensed at Tony’s pale face. 

“What is it?”

The billionaire looked up and made eye contact, “it’s Morgana. They’re trying to bring her back.”

* * *

 

Tony and Gwaine walked into a very tense conference room. Everyone stood up at their entrance and Arthur stalked dangerously towards the billionaire. The King grabbed Gwaine and moved him away, “don’t get close to him. He’s a dangerous liar.” 

Tony looked incredulously at the King, “I don’t even know what you could be talking about this time.” 

The King spat at him, “you kept telling us that you were using science but I knew all along that it was magic. You made that man scream louder than natural human mechanisms could and you placed my knight in danger. Also, that, that armor that encases you is unnatural! Only one who dabbled in dark magic would create something with those capabilities to hurt and kill other people.”

Tony glared at Arthur, “I don’t like where you’re going with this. It seems like you have something against…”

Arthur interrupted him, “something against magic! YES! It killed my family and my citizens. The only thing that magic does is corrupt and I don’t want you to be near my knights.”

The room turned to ice cold silence as the two stared at each other. Tony stared at the King with something akin to malice as Arthur shrunk back, realizing what he had done.

The King spoke up, quieter this time, “I. I didn’t mean that.”

From the doorway came a broken voice, “Yes you did.”

Everyone turned to see Merlin shake his head at his King and back out of the room. 

No one said a word to Arthur as he fell to his knees and stared at the ground. 

The room emptied and the King was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why oh why did I do this.
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me writing :).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I should have some free time now so expect more updates!

Merlin walked away from Arthur as fast as he could. His mind spun in flashes of different emotions.

Betrayal being the main one.

Suddenly, tired of the endlessly gray walls and agents staring in concern at him, Merlin teleported himself out of the SHIELD building and to the edge of the Lake of Avalon. 

He knelt on the sand and stared at the trembling water as a tear rolled down his face and he closed his eyes. 

The sun caressed his still form as he relaxed and breathed in the fresh air. He opened his eyes to see Freya kneeling in front of him in the water. She smiled and gently grabbed his hand. 

Merlin took in a shuddering breath and spoke, “I don’t know if I can do this any longer Freya. I’ve been alive for so long and now that I finally have my friends back they turn on me.” 

Freya frowned at him, “Is that really what you think? From what I’ve seen of your friends it is only one who turned on you.” 

Merlin met her eyes with his own, “But his opinion was the one that mattered.”

Freya’s eyes flashed dangerously, “Merlin Emrys don’t you dare say that. Your friends adore you and would do anything to protect you. It’s your own opinion of yourself that matters, not the opinion of a deluded child king who is insecure because suddenly he has no power and is confronted with truths. Do not let his opinion take anything away from you.” 

Merlin stayed silent as his breath caught in his throat. Freya rubbed her thumb over his trembling hand and continued, “I know that it hurts you. Anyone would be hurt by what you just heard but don’t let it take away from you. You are a director in one of the most powerful organisations, you have friends who believe in you, you are Emrys and your time is not yet over.” 

A small smile appeared on the Warlocks face as Freya finished her speech. He moved forward and hugged the protector of Avalon. 

“Stay with me a little longer?”

“Always.”

* * *

 

Arthur continued to kneel on the floor and didn’t say a word. His breath shuddered and caught in his throat as he thought of the stricken tone that his friend had spoken in. He wasn’t sure if he could still call the man his friend after what he had said. 

Footsteps came up behind him and a figure moved into his sight. Gwen sat down in front of him and spoke in a voice that resembled steel. “I’m not here to tell you you’re forgiven because you’re not. I’m here to give you a little heart to heart that will hopefully help mend this situation.” 

Arthur made eye contact with his wife and nodded. Gwen continued, “I know that you’ve seen magic hurt people in the past and that your father's words were always very influential on you but you have to realize that Merlin is not a bad person. If Merlin was truly evil he would’ve killed you by now, gods know he had enough chances. You are a very stubborn man Arthur Pendragon but I hope that you understand that for once in your life you’re going to apologize, but only when you truly understand what you’re apologizing for.”

Gwen took and breath and glanced at her husband's downturned eyes, “Merlin’s friends, the knights, and I are all content to let you stay here on this cold hard floor until you understand what just happened. Think about someone else for once. Think about your friend. Think about everything that he’s had to go through. Once you understand everything, then you can apologize. Knowing Merlin you’ll probably be forgiven.” 

The Queen stood up from the floor and walked away without another word. 

Arthur continued to kneel on the cold hard floor.

* * *

 

A billionaire, two assassins, and a knight sat in a small room in SHIELD headquarters.

Stark gestured in the air, holding a piece of paper with mysterious symbols on it. “We found this in the building that the villains were held up in. We were going to show it off in the conference room but… It appears that that is not an option as of this moment.” 

Gwaine chimed in, “We figured that you two would be willing to help us figure this out.” 

Natasha glared at the billionaire, “I’m usually suspicious of your plans.”

Clint spoke up, “I bet it won’t be as bad as Budapest though.”

The Russian’s eyebrow twitched as she whispered Budapest under her breath. Clint visibly shuddered.

Gwaine opened his mouth to ask about the Budapest that they referenced but Tony shushed him quickly and turned back to look at the two assassins. “I know that you’ve had some… interesting moments in the past but this is an emergency. We can’t let the threat of Morgana just pass by, especially in the current times of turbulence within the teams.”

Natasha sighed. “Okay. What’s the plan then?” 

Stark grinned, “We’ve got that all figured out.”

* * *

 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No.”

“If they have managed to bring her back she’ll recognize you.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“I don’t want to shave my beard.”

“That’s the part you're worried about?”

“Yes.”

“...”

“It won’t be the first time I’ve pretended to be a woman.”

“Did you keep the beard the first time?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“No reason. Go get rid of it.”

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this piece with the thought of focusing on Merlin. Tony and Gwaine stole the plot and ran away laughing. They always seem to do that. Oh well.   
> Comments and kudos keep me writing. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is enacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! What's this? Posting another chapter within a week!? It's magic.

Morgana sat in chains on the floor of a dirty dark room. The last thing that she remembered before waking up in the room was the deep eyes of Merlin as she died. 

The people who chained her in this room visited her every once in a while to deposit food in front of her like an animal and to wave strange devices in front of her. The devices emitted a glow that was unlike any magic she had seen before.

She did not know how long she had been in the darkness.

A scream sounded from the other side of the door and a strange noise that she had never heard before echoed along with the sounds of swords and bows.

The screams abated and the door in front of her blew down to reveal a fully armored man weilding bright blue magic embedded within the red and gold that he was coated in.

The helmet melted away from his face by magic and before her stood a grinning, very handsome, man. 

Morgana remained seated on the floor in chains and raised an eyebrow. 

The armored mage stopped grinning and proceeded to speak, “You must be the Lady Morgana, we received information that this group had brought you back. Do you stand as friend or foe?” 

Morgana smiled, “I would not be able to say. Who are you and from where do you hail?”

The mage nodded, “I am... Lord Anthony of House Stark,” he paused for a second, “you can call me Tony. Anthony is so pretentious ugh.”

For some reason the archer standing behind him laughed sharply at the utterance of which House he hailed from. 

Morgana narrowed her eyes at the archer who quickly silenced himself as the female warrior next to him shot a sharp glare at the archer. 

She began to speak, “Well, Lord… Tony. As far as I can see. You and your compatriots, whom you must introduce, are my saviours. I intend no harm to befall you at this time. Do you know the name of the group that had captured me?”

Tony grinned, “Ah yes, the people who have been keeping you in these conditions hail from House Lannister, the enemies of my own House.”

He gestured to those behind him. Starting with the archer he said, “This is Sir Clint Barton. Expert archer and spy that has been of great use to the alliance called SHIELD that my House is a part of.”

Gesturing to the red-headed female warrior, “This is Dame Natasha Romanov the greatest of warriors and partner in espionage to Sir Clint. She's scary don't mess with her.”

Finally he turned to the last figure who Morgana gaped at when she got a full glance at, “This is Sir… Gwaine. My personal knight. Judging by your reaction you’ve met his twin brother, Sir Gwaine. It’s confusing don’t worry about it.”

Morgana nodded, “I understand. If it was truly the Sir Gwaine I knew, he would have that obnoxious beard of his.”

Lord Tony’s mouth spasmed in a strange way until he cleared his throat and accepted a strange metal band that the female warrior handed him. “Now, Lady Morgana, you must understand that even though you have declared that you will not hurt us we do have to take precautions.” He gestured to the band he was holding, “Once we put this on you wont be able to use your magic for a short time until we get you to our stronghold. Do we have your permission?”

The witch stared him down for a few uncomfortable seconds until she finally spoke. “Am I to assume that even if I said no you would still have to put it on.”

House Stark’s Lord frowned almost apologetically, “Unfortunately yes.”

The witch held out her wrist, “Fine. I’d rather do this without a fight.” 

He started forward and placed the metal band on her wrist. As soon as it clicked together a bright light flashed and Morgana collapsed onto the floor. 

Natasha stepped forward and began to unclasp the chains that held Morgana prisoner. Clint looked at Tony in askance, “really? House Stark? House Lannister? Sir Gwaine’s twin brother Sir Gwaine? How did you think that this would work.” 

The billionaire frowned, “The twin brother thing was actually Gwaine’s idea. He was originally going to pretend to be a woman but by the time the beard was off he was severely against the idea and... convinced me.”

Gwaine chimed in, “I convinced him very well.”

The archer grimaced, “I don’t need to know the details. I also don’t need to know how you’re going to tell the others that you managed to bring Morgana in using Game of Thrones references.”

Tony grinned, “It’s just one of my many skills.”

Natasha cleared her throat to gain the other’s attention. They all turned around to see the assassin carrying Morgana over her shoulder in a fireman hold, “let’s get back to base.”

As the four walked away from the silent bunker with one unconscious figure, the archer laughed and commented once more, “Merlin’s not going to be happy about this.”

* * *

 

Coulson stared at the group of four who occasionally shifted and glanced around the room in awkward silence. Well, three of them did, Natasha met Coulson's gaze with a steady look as the others fidgeted. 

The agent sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know whether to congratulate you or admonish you. Somehow you managed to capture Morgana peacefully but on the other side of things, she seems to believe that you are working in her best interests.”

Natasha spoke up, “I would like to mention that she did not seem to have the same aggression levels as she had always been described with in her later years.”

“That doesn't mean that it’s not there.”

“No. But It wasn’t what was expected. I would also like to point out the circumstances that we found her in. The villains actions of bringing her back were obviously not to put her on a throne.”

“You think that she might be an asset?”

“Possibly. It all depends on how the next few interactions go.”

“Make sure they go well.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony spoke up, “Are we telling Gandalf or the knights who say Ni?”

“Given the current situation I would say no for now. When Merlin returns I’ll break it to him.”

“Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos keep me writing! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!! Life has been very hectic and I finally got a chance to write this chapter. Hope you like it!

Merlin walked through the hallways of SHIELD, his time with Freya had made him feel better but he still wasn’t ready to face the knights yet. Agent Coulson suddenly appeared beside him and began to speak, “Director, there’s a situation that I must brief you on in private.”

Merlin looked over at the agent, stone faced as always, and brought him into his own warded office.

Merlin sat down at his desk and gestured for the Agent to begin. Coulson began, “yesterday, a group consisting of Agents Romanov and Barton along with Sir Gwaine and Stark participated in a mission that was prompted by information that Stark and Sir Gwaine had found at the villains base of operations. The information was going to be brought up at the meeting but due to the… events, the group decided to act upon it themselves. The information pertained to the possible location of a resurrected Morgana Pendragon.”

Merlin looked up in alarm at the agent, “Morgana?”

The Agent continued, “Yes. The group attacked another base of the villains and discovered the sorceress as a prisoner. She gave them no struggle and is currently sleeping in a SHIELD room with restraints on her magic. In the process of getting her to come with them, Stark created a story that involved lots of Game of Thrones references and didn’t say anything about the fact that this is the future. Morgana is also under the impression that Stark is a lord and also has magic. She was also told that Sir Gwaine was Sir Gwaine, the twin of Sir Gwaine.”

Merlin stared at the agent and sighed, “I’m not even going to question that last one. What’s the plan?”

Coulson nodded, “The current plan is to have Agent Romanov wake her up and hopefully begin to tell her more about her situation. We were waiting for you to return so that you could be on standby to act and possibly talk to Pendragon if she reacts well enough to what Agent Romanov tells her.”

Merlin gave the agent a questioning look, “I killed her. Are you sure it’s a good idea to have me talk to her? Why not Gwen?”

Coulson looked Merlin in the eyes, “I am aware of the fact that you still feel bad about killing her but you are the person whom we believe she will react the best to considering the fact that you could stop her if she did happen to act out.”

Merlin looked away from the agent and nodded, “Alright, let’s do this then.”

* * *

Morgana woke up very comfortable bed in a room that was lit by some kind of magic in the ceiling even though she couldn’t feel anything coming from it. These other lands must have a different type of magic. She sat up to see Dame Natasha Romanov, who Lord Anthony had introduced, sitting on a chair in the corner watching her. 

The Dame raised an eyebrow at her, “Did you sleep well?”

Morgana sat on the edge of the bed, “Yes thank you, though I do not remember coming here. Where are we?” 

Natasha nodded, “You passed out when we put the restraint on you, forgive me for keeping it on, I am unsure whether to trust you yet. You are currently in a SHIELD stronghold and I’ve been ordered to give you more truths than what Tony told you.” 

Morgana stared at her, silent. Natasha continued, “Before I begin I would like to have your word that you won’t act rashly. We are not here to harm you. Some of the things that I am about to say might be alarming and sound like lies but I can assure you they are not. Do I have your word?”

The sorceress narrowed her eyes but reluctantly gave her word. Natasha watched her, “I assume that you are aware of the prophecy of the once and future king yes? Soon after you died, by a very regretful Merlin I must add, Arthur passed as well.”

Morgana gasped and raised her hand to her mouth, unsure how to feel. Natasha narrowed her eyes, “After his death, life continued on, Gwen ruled Camelot and Merlin disappeared. Time passed and Merlin, realizing that he wasn’t ageing while everyone else he knew had died, continued on with his life. Turns out that Merlin, as Emrys, is immortal. A few years ago he was picked up by SHIELD, the organization I work for, and eventually became the director of the branch that specializes in magical incidents.”

Natasha paused and left room for Morgana to interject. The sorceress opened her mouth, “does, does he know I’m here?” The agent nodded, “He does, and if you react well to the rest of my story then he might come see you.”

Morgana nodded and the agent continued, “very recently the prophecy of the Once and Future King came true and the Knights of the Round Table, Gwen, and Arthur were all resurrected, we can only assume you were as well. This is where you might not believe me but, your original life occurred thousands of years ago. Everything you know is different, you’re in the future. The things that Stark told you were… exaggerations. He owns a very powerful company and has a lot of money but he is no lord. Sir Gwaine is the actual Sir Gwaine and somehow Tony got him to shave his beard. Myself and Barton are actually agents not knights. Magic is only known in fairy tales. It’s very different from what you knew and we were hoping that it would give you a chance to start over.”

The agent stopped talking and watched as the sorceress processed the information. She looked up at Natasha with wide eyes, “You would allow me to start over?” 

The agent nodded and Morgana stood up, “I know that my history does not help me in this retrospect… but I would like to try again.” 

The agent stood up and shook her hand as the door opened up behind her. Merlin entered the room and smiled at Morgana. She smiled back and nodded at him while extending her hand. Merlin took it and she began to speak, “I know that our friendship deteriorated due to my actions but I would like to try again.” 

The warlock grinned, “Both of our actions. I would like to try again as well.”

Natasha walked out of the room and left the two of them to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I have one more chapter planned.   
> Also: Superbowl! My team got eliminated so I'm just watching for the commercials at this point. :(  
> Comments and Kudos keep me writing! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it ends but also begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the last chapter ahead of schedule! It's a miracle.

Gwen sat on the bed and held her face in her hands. She didn’t know how to feel after leaving her husband kneeling on the ground, a mixture of anger and possible pity. She wasn’t sure who the feelings were directed at.

In the midst of her reflections a knock sounded at her door and she opened it to find Natasha standing there. She invited the agent in and the two sat down. 

The queen drew herself up and smiled, “what can I do for you?” Natasha smiled back, “it’s not what you can do for me, it’s what you can do for Merlin. The thing is, we found Morgana.”

Gwen gasped and stood up but Natasha held up her hands to stop her from speaking, “Let me finish. We found her in captivity, we brought her here with no struggle and informed her of the situation, she would like to start over. Merlin is speaking to her right now and we were wondering if you would like to go see her.”

The queen’s hands trembled, “does anyone else know yet?” The agent shook her head and the queen continued, “alright, let’s go speak to her.”

* * *

 

Gwen approached the door and knocked lightly, Merlin opened it and beckoned for her to enter. There Morgana stood, looking like her old self instead of the crazed sorceress style. 

Morgana walked towards Gwen and embraced her, “I’m so sorry.” The Queen returned the hug and forgave her. Merlin excused himself and left the two to talk. 

The warlock closed the door to the sound of the two laughing quietly and walked down the blank hallways with a spring in his step, sudden hope for the future.

He almost made it to his office when a voice rang out behind him, calling his name. Merlin turned around to the sight of Arthur standing about 10 feet away, looking miserable. 

Merlin said nothing and waited for the King to say his piece. Arthur took a deep breath and looked at the floor, “Merlin. I came here to apologize for what I said earlier. I know that what I said was unforgivable and I will provide no excuses for myself. I. I truly cherish our relationship and if you never want to see me again then I will leave, but I do want to try and make this better. I realize now that magic is not all bad and I will try to understand it more. I'm just, I’m so sorry about what I said and I hope… I hope you can forgive me.”

Merlin laughed and Arthur jerked his eyes up to watch the warlock. Merlin continued to laugh, “That sounded so rehearsed clotpole.” 

The King smiled shyly and chuckled, “yeah it kind of was.”

The warlocks laugh died down, “In all seriousness though, it will take time for you to undo your prejudice but I am willing to work with you. You’re my best friend and I will always forgive you.”

The king surged forward and hugged Merlin quickly then backed away. The warlock grinned at him as the King glared, “that didn’t happen.” 

Merlin laughed and continued to walk down the hallway, Arthur trailing behind him, “Oh it happened. Anyways, how would you feel if I told you that your sister came back as well…”

* * *

 

Everyone stood in the main room for the knights of the round table, surrounded by Tony’s tech they all sat in a circle. Agents Romanov, Barton, and Coulson, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Sir’s Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival, and Lancelot, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and Morgana Pendragon. All in the same room, looking at each other.

Morgana cleared her throat and all eyes landed on her, “I know that I did a lot of things to all of you, and I know that forgiveness will be hard. I truly want to start over though, and I am willing to try.” 

Arthur and Merlin locked eyes and smiled. The king stood up, “I believe I speak for all of us when I say that I am truly glad to be in this future that will allow all of us to right our wrongs.”

The king smiled at everyone and raised his hand, “To the future!”

Everyone stood up and joined the king in his cheer. Everyone but Tony and Gwaine who looked around in surprise and slurred their next words, “To se futttuureee!” 

Rogers glared in suspicion, “Are you two drunk?”

“No”

“Definitely not.”

*sigh* “to the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for all of the support I've received throughout this process! I appreciate all of you so much!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Comments and kudos keep me writing. :)


End file.
